Dazzle Me
by megan love
Summary: Crazy things are bound to happen when the Cullens decide to play American Idol. Who will steal the spotlight as the family competes for the title? BPOV
1. A Brilliant Idea

"Oh my gosh! I have the most super duper brilliant idea I have ever had!" Alice squealed with utter delight.

"Hmmm, that's not saying much, now is it?" Emmett snorted. At this remark, Alice began too sulk, and Jasper shot angry looks towards his brother.

"It's okay Alice," Bella soothed, "I want to hear your idea."

Alice, regaining all her usual perkiness, began explaining her so-called brilliant plan. "Okay, so were gonna play a little game! American Idol!!! There will be 3 judges, who will remain the same for all 5 days, and five contestants that will be required to prepare a song for each day. The panel of judges will score you on set criteria, and at the end of the week points will be tallied, and a winner will be announced.

"That actually sounds pretty fun," Emmett gave up on his pessimistic attitude. He clapped excitedly, causing every person in the room, human or not, to stare at him. The room echoed with fits of laughter.

"Okay, who wants to be a judge?" Alice glanced around the room, waiting for a response. Slowly, and cautiously, Bella raised her hand, figuring she wouldn't want to sing and embarrass herself in front of the whole family. After seeing his love volunteer, Edward's hand shot up, and soon following, Esme was chosen as the last judge. "I guess that leaves Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and I to be," she struck a pose, "the superstars!"


	2. Ello Dahlings

I stepped into the Cullen house, only to be instantly astounded by the numerous decorations that had taken over the beautiful house. A long stage stretched against the back wall of the enormous family room, and a table, which I presumed to be a judge's table, sat several feet in front of the stage. Glancing around the front entrance, I suddenly noticed something odd. The whole first level was empty.

"Hello?" I called out, just as I heard a thundering boom from behind me. Emmett rumbled down the staircase, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Everyone else is upstairs getting ready. I'm already perfect, so I thought I'd come see you," he grinned jokingly. "I'm gonna win. I just know you'll pick me!"

"You know I can't guarantee that Emm! What kind of judge would I be? You just do your best and we'll see what happ--." Before I could even finish my sentence, Emmett had rushed back up the stairs, and I could hear Rosalie reprimanding him.

I walked towards the judge's table, settling down into the middle chair, and began to read through the rubric that had been set in front of each of the three chairs. I was in the middle of reading the paper when I was joined by the other two judges, and Edward's arm slinked around my waist.

"'Ello dahling," he greeted, in an English accent. I looked at him, and quickly stifled the laugh that was about to burst out of me. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone, black dress pants, and a black jacket. _Oh my god,_ I thought, _he's trying to be Simon._ I couldn't hold the laugh in any longer. I erupted in laughter, shaking the whole table, and causing Edward to stare at me like I was a maniac.

He continued staring at me until Jasper's soothing voice began amplifying through the room. "Hello everybody. I'm Jasper…as you already know. Yeah, Alice is making me say this…so sorry if it sounds stupid. I love you honey!" He turned to grin at Alice, who was standing backstage. "Okay so yeah. Rosalie is gonna sing now. I'm kind of scared. And she's probably gonna kill me for that. Okay…see ya soon."

"I know you like me. I know you do. Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you." Rosalie entered the stage, wearing a pair of extremely short shorts, and a sports bra, singing into the mike. _Emmett must have enjoyed that outfit a little too much last night,_ I thought. "Oh dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me." Rosalie finished the song, adding some provocative dance moves along the way, and exited the stage. I quickly jotted down scores, and prepared for the next performance.

"Next to sing will be…me. Okay. Hope you like it," Jasper introduced himself, and then began to smoothly singing Secondhand Serenade's Awake. "I'll give you my heart on a string. I just don't wanna miss anything." He finished singing John Vesely's beautiful lyrics, and strumming the last chords on his acoustic guitar. I had never heard Jasper sing before, but I was ecstatic I finnaly had the chance. He had one of the most amazing voices I had ever heard, not quite imitating the original composer's voice, but just as beautiful.

He introduced the next singer. "And now my lovely wife will be singing," he smiled adoringly at Alice. We listened to Alice singing Popular, from the Broadway musical Wicked, her tinkling soprano voice echoing out the microphone, and projecting into the room around us.

Carlisle stepped from behind the curtains, giving Jasper a break from the MC responsibilities, and instead introducing himself. "Now, I, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he winked towards his wife Esme, who was seated next to me at the judging table, "will sing for you." He began to sing kind of an oldie's song, Cheap Trick's I Want You to Want Me, in a warm voice. If people had thought he had looked like a rock star before, they should have seen him perform. Once he had walked onto the stage he left his somewhat shy personality behind, and became a whole new person.

The last performance of the day was Emmett singing The Cab's Ill Run. For someone who had such a loud, boisterous personality, as Emmett sang this song, he seemed so calm and relaxed. His performance was rather comforting, my favorite of the day.

I wrote down scores for the three previous singers, folded up the paper, and pressed it into my pocket. Edward stood up, as all five performers filed onto the stage. "Dahlings, listen up please," he said, still imitating an English accent. "Your performances were pretty," he paused, "disappointing. Obviously you have some talent, but you all chose songs that were completely wrong for you! But tomorrow I expect something bloody amazing. Dazzle me, loveys! Team singing tomorrow! Two per song! One person will have to sing twice though. Toodles!" Edward grabbed my hand and led me out the room.

As I exited the Cullen household, I could hardly wait for the surprises tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter isn't very good, but gimme a lil' credit. It's my first fan fiction, but I hope it'll get better (: Okay, so I can't take all the credit on the songs. Brilliant, I know. Hahaha. So thank you Mimi! She helped me pick out Rosalie and Emmett's song. Okay so please please please keep reading, and reviewing! Love ya! Megan**


	3. Duet

When I walked into the Cullen house, in contrast to the previous morning, the entire family greeted me pleasantly. "Good morning everybody. We gonna start this thing?"

"But of course!" Alice smiled, her peppy attitude resonating outward. "Everyone got their songs ready?" Four heads nodded, while only Carlisle shook his head.

"Why don't you have a song, dear?" Esme inquired.

"No one to sing with," he responded glumly. He really seemed upset.

"I figured this would come up," Alice stated, "so I've figured out a plan. Esme, if you don't mind, would you sing with Carlisle today? We can easily manage with just two judges."

Carlisle's face brightened immediately. "Come on, love. Let's go pick a song." They exited the room, and went to conference in the kitchen.

"Okay," Alice continued. "We'll have a little break, so prepare yourselves and plan to meet back in here around 10ish." She glanced at a dainty watch that rested on her pale wrist. "That's in about 40 minutes. So get going!"

Everyone exited the room, heading off in separate directions, either to practice their song, or prepare some nonmusical aspect of the performance. Edward and I left the house, planning to spend the time taking a walk around the house. I actually enjoyed walking around the land, for the ground was very flat, and pretty much danger-less, even for me. It also gave us time to talk, something we had had a lack of, caused by Alice's numerous plans to keep us entertained during the break from school.

We returned back to the house just as Alice was shooing everyone behind the curtains, just waiting for us, so that day two could begin. Seated in the chairs, Edward and I intently waiting for the day's performances. He reached out and grasped my hand, instantly making my heart rate increase.

Alice twirled onto the stage, the skirt of her lime green dress circling around her. Jasper soon followed, a grin never leaving his face as he watched the love of his life.

"Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"

Jasper began singing, his arms wrapped tightly around Alice, her back to his front.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard"

Alice picked up singing, glancing upwards at Jasper as she sang. They continued their rendition of Lucky, Jasper's voice sounding perfect taking the place of Jason Mraz's, and Alice's voice sounding even better then Colbie Caillat's. They sounded absolutely wonderful together.

After finishing the song, they were replaced on stage by Carlisle and Esme. The music began playing, and I soon recognized as The Hush Sound's My Apologies. They followed along beautifully with the singers' duet.

"_My apologies dear  
For all my mistakes and I'm sure to make more  
Cause I forget to enjoy  
the small things in life I just let them slip by"_

Carlisle sang along, staring adoringly at Esme.

"_Forgive yourself cause I took pictures  
of everything that you've been missing  
now I won't feel so bad  
forget the past and repeat it all  
I'll take some pictures for myself  
No you won't feel so bad"_

Esme stared back at Carlisle, singing Greta Salpeter's half of the duet.

"_Why must I stay here  
When my friends have left and waved me come with  
Cause I have lost all of them  
They're prints in a box when my memory stops"_

The music ended, and the parental figures exited stage left.

Emmett and Rosalie's performance was the last of the day, and I couldn't wait to see what song Emmett had picked, or more likely, what Rosalie had allowed Emmett to pick. "_Mucho gusto_," Emmett's booming voice thundered as we slid onto the hardwood stage.

"_Aye que fabuloso,_" Rosalie spoke the Spanish line, her accent sounding almost genuine.

A High School Musical song. I could hardly believe Rosalie allowed Emmett to choose a Disney song. It was crazy ironic how much Rosalie's personality resembled Sharpay's, the character whose part she was singing.

They finished up performing Bop to the Top, and waited on the stage as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme filed on to join them. "You guys did great today!" I congratulated the singers. Quickly filling on the portion of today's scorecard, I stored it in the pocket of Edward's tan leather jacket.

_Two days down, only three more to go. _

**A/N: Hey again guys! If you're reading this, then I guess you must have liked my story. Or you're just one of my friends, in which case, I love you! And thanks for reading it anyway XD So thankyou sosososos much, for whichever of the reasons you're reading. And thanks for Alice and Jasper's song Mimi!**


	4. YouTube Movie Stars

"Hahahaa!" I laughed. "I am simply BRILLIANT!"

Jasper burst out laughing. "Oh," he stopped, after seeing the glare I was shooting at him. "You were being serious?" He smirked.

"Yes, Jasper, I was being serious. Now do you want to hear my brilliance or not? No!" I cried, seeing the skeptic look his face held. "No isn't even an option! You're going to listen now. Anywho, I've got a super duper fun plan for today's performances!"

"Ohhhhh gawd. I'm sick of 'brilliant' plans," he groaned, drawing air quotes in the air. "What is it Izzy?" He inquired, using his favorite nickname for me, one that no one else used.

"YouTube! We should record all you guys singing, and then put it on YouTube! It'll be so fun! I'm gonna go get everybody! And a camera!" I skipped off to get the rest of the family in on the plan, and to ask Alice if I could borrow her digital camera and laptop.

Everyone wanted to be in on my brilliant plan, and quickly rushed to the stage. I grabbed the camera, and got ready to film. Turning the camera so it faced me, pressed the button to begin taping, and began talking. "Hey, it's Bella. And the rest of my family," I quickly panned the camera over the Cullen family that was sitting on the stage. "So today five of us are going to perform for you guys, so I hope you like it." I turned the camera once again to the Cullens. "Why don't you guys tell the viewers what you'll be singing?"

"HEY!" Alice squealed to the camera. "I'm Alice! And today I'll be singing 'Born For This' for you! I LOVE Paramore!"

"Hi, I'm Carlisle," he spoke in a warm voice. I knew the viewers would be swooning once they watched the video. "And the song I chose to sing is 'Swing Swing' by The All American Rejects."

Jasper stepped in front of the camera I held out. "Jasper, that's me, will be singing Fall Out Boy's 'Sugar We're Going Down'" he spoke smoothly.

"I'm Rosalie. Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous. I'll perform Hot N' Cold…Katy Perry for you today." Self- obsessed much?

"BOO! I'm Emmett! YAY! I'm gonna singgggggggggggg for you! Hmm…OH YEAH! I'm gonna sing 'Poppin' Champagne'. That's by All Time Low ya know! TEEHEE THAT RHYMED!!!"

Turning the camera back to myself, I figured I would speak, giving the first singer time to prepare. "Okay so I hope you'll keep watching! It's gonna be super fun! Okay so here's Carlisle!"

The lens panned back to Carlisle as he began to sing his song.

"Days swiftly come and go

I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall"

He finished the song, and exited the stage, waving goodbye to the camera. Rosalie replaced him on stage, flipping her blonde hair. Katy Perry's song began, the sweet notes of Rosalie's voice echoing out of the microphone.

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know"

She blew a kiss to the camera, but the viewers wouldn't see it, for I had already turned the camera to show Alice, who was twirling onto the stage.

"Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(back to the same old)  
Where's hope, when misery comes crawling  
(oh my way-eh)  
With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
And kill off this common sense of mine"

Alice's voice was easily as impressive as Hayley Williams', but she sang it in a much higher soprano voice then the original song. She skipped off the stage, kissing Jasper on the cheek as he entered the performance space, and she left it. Jasper began to sing Sugar We're Goin' Down, a Fall Out Boy hit from their first album.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear  
Cuz that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song"

He smiled a smile that I was sure would be stunning many girl viewers very soon. Last up to sing was Emmett, who would be singing one of my favorite songs.

He burst out singing.

"You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit"

He finished up the song, and I turned the camera away from Emmett. "Well, that's all for today. So I hope you liked it, and have as much fun watching it as we did making it. Bye!" I stopped recording, and ran to get Alice's laptop, so that we could upload the video.

The group gathered around me as I loaded the video to her computer and set up an account, DazzleMe, on YouTube. Quickly setting the camera to take an automatic picture, I placed it on a bookcase in front of us, and grouped the family within the lens view. The bright light flashed, but no one reached for the camera. "Dot dot dot," I heard Emmett mutter from behind me. The whole family turned to look at him. "What?!?!" he laughed, thinking no one would get it, and, from what I could judge by the confused looks on everyone's face, he and I were the only ones who understood what he had just said.

I reached for the camera, glanced at the picture, and then showed it to everyone around me. Everyone seemed moderately satisfied with the group picture, and I loaded it onto the computer, setting it as the profile picture on our YouTube account. Our home video was now published on YouTube, and I knew we would check back soon to see if we had any fans. Closing the laptop, I smiled at my favorite movie stars, and saw seven faces smiling back at me.

_Tomorrow should be fun_, I giggled as I thought to myself.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm guessing you guys don't get the 'Dot dot dot' part either. It's from this Holiday Greeting video from one of my favorite bands, The Academy Is… At the end of the video William (who is super duper uber hot) goes "dot dot dot" and I love it XD so I just thought I'd have Emmett say it too. Okay so thank you for reading! Please continue to read this, and review too! If you'd like too :) **


	5. Winner

Desperate to see if yesterday's home video had become an overnight hit, I started up my truck, and drove over to the Cullen's house before the sun was even up. I opened the door and walked into the house to see the family sitting in a circle, a sleek looking laptop the center of their attention. "Wow, way to wait for me guys," I pretended to be upset, but just ended up grinning like most of the faces around me.

"Look Bella!" Esme cried out to me. "We're stars!"

Esme and Rosalie scooted over so that there was a spot for me to sit between them, in clear view of the computer screen. Focusing it on our YouTube profile, I saw our video, and text below it saying '583 views'.

"Wow, that's a ton! People must have really liked it!" I was seriously surprised that the video had had so many hits in less than 24 hours.

Alice turned to face me. "It was super fun to make! So we decided that, if it's okay with you, we're going to cut our competition a little short. We'll announce the winner today, and then we can make more videos." A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I agreed. "So we should tally up points."

Jasper left the room, but came back momentarily pulling a medium sized chalkboard, with four pieces of colored chalk resting in the ledge. He took the pieces in his hand, and wrote the names of our five performers on the board in lavender chalk. Pulling three pieces of paper from the back pocket of his jeans, he unfolded them, and prepared to write the judge's scores on the board. In pink chalk, he wrote the total score from the three performances that I had given each singer next to their name on the board. In blue he wrote the scores Edward had given, and in green he wrote the scores Esme had given. Once again using purple, he added up the points from three judges, and wrote them in the last column. "And the winner is…" Jasper peeked out.

"EMMETT!!!" Esme popped out from behind the board, smiling wildly. "Everyone did super good though!"

"WOOHOOOOO!" Emmett jumped up from where he was seated. He did a victory dance, and not just a modest one, but one that anyone but Emmett would have been embarrassed to do.

"Okay, so tomorrow," Alice interrupted Emmett's show, "we'll start filming our new video."

A/N: Okay, thanks to Carly for picking a winner! Yes, Emmett is by far my favorite, but just letting you know I totally wasn't bias, cuz she picked. So thanks again for reading! Please review :D


End file.
